The Universal Tendencies of Super Geniuses
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Sheriff Carter dachte er hätte alles gesehen seit er in Eureka lebt. Dass er sich da ganz schön geirrt hat, wird ihm klar, als seine Schwester Sam zu Besuch kommt. Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter, Jack Carter/Allison Blake
1. Auf der Suche nach Antworten

Hallo!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder Stargate noch Eureka (leider ^^) und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Die Story ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Story **The Universal Tendencies of Super Geniuses von Cubsking** aus dem Englischen. Es ist eine meiner Lieblingsstorys und ich dachte mir, ich muss sie unbedingt mit euch teilen!

Im Original findet ihr die Story unter folgender ID: 5000916

Das ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich freue mich jederzeit über Kritik. Und ich höre auch gern wie dankbar ihr mir fürs Übersetzen seid XD

Reviews an CubsKing postet ihr bitte unter der englischen Story. Oder ihr schickt sie mir, dann übersetze ich sie und schick sie weiter.

**Zeitlicher Rahmen:** Stargate SG-1 – nach Atlantis 5x01 (Was eigentlich nicht mehr Stargate ist, aber es passiert im Stargate Universum) Eureka - nach Staffel 1, vor dem Beginn der Staffel 2

**Author's Note:** Ich soll euch von Cubsking warnen, dass die Story AU ist. Sehr AU. In dieser Welt sind einige Dinge nicht passiert (besonders der Tod einiger wichtiger Charaktere), also akzeptiert es einfach.

**Translater's Note:** Ihr könnt die Story auch lesen, wenn ihr Eureka nicht kennt. Eureka ist eine geheime Stadt auf unserer Erde in der die besten Wissenschaftler der Welt leben und für das Unternehmen Global Dynamics und die US Regierung die neusten Technologien entwickeln. Demnach ist Eureka ein sehr spezieller, hoch-technologisiert und manchmal ziemlich verrückt.

Hauptperson der Serie ist Sheriff Jack Carter, der mit seiner Tochter Zoe dorthin versetzt wurde. Er steht nun täglich vor der Aufgabe einfache Lösungen für die komplexen Probleme der Wissenschaftler in Eureka zu finden, bevor deren Experimente die Stadt oder den ganzen Planeten zerstören können.

Seit er dort ankam ist er in Allison Blake verliebt, die hatte jedoch lange noch Gefühle für ihren Ex-Mann und Leiter von Global Dynamics Nathan Stark. Als am Ende der ersten Staffel ein Unfall passierte, versuchte Jacks Freund Henry mit einer Zeitreise den Tod seiner Freundin zu verhindern und schuf ein Paradoxon, also eine andere Zeitlinie, in der Jack einige Zeit lebte. Die Zeitlinie musste jedoch wieder begradigt werden und Jack ist zurück gereist um die Zerstörung des ganzen Universums zu verhindern. (Mehr in Chapter 2)

So, aber jetzt geht es endlich los! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Alle Stargate Fans werden die kleinen Andeutungen lieben!

* * *

1. Searching for Answers – Auf der Suche nach Antworten

Summary: Sheriff Carters Schwester kommt zu Besuch. Aber schafft er es herauszufinden was sie in Wirklichkeit tut, bevor sie eintrifft?

--------------------

„In Ordnung, Schwesterherz. Ich hol dich morgen am Flughafen ab. Ich freue mich riesig drauf dich wieder zu sehen… Jap, ich hab dich auch lieb… Bye", sagte Sheriff Jack Carter in sein Handy.

„Schwesterherz?", fragte Deputy Jo Lupo zweifelnd, als sie mit einer heißen, dampfenden Tasse gefüllt mit einem frisch aufgebrühten, doppelten Vinspresso aus dem Café Diem das Büro betrat.

„Was?", fragte Jack und drehte sich erstaunt zu seinem Deputy um.

„Ich habe gerade gehört was du am Telefon gesagt hast. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Schwester hast", bemerkte Jo.

„Doch habe ich, aber ich bekomme sie nicht allzu oft zu sehen. Sie ist immer ziemlich beschäftigt. Sie ist Colonel bei der Air Force und arbeitet an irgendeinem streng geheimen Projekt in Colorado. Wir bekommen kaum noch die Gelegenheit mal miteinander zu reden", erklärte Jack. „Jetzt wo ich es mir überlege, ich hab sie in den letzten zehn Jahren kaum gesehen, und im letzten Jahr eigentlich überhaupt nicht."

„Oh", entgegnete Jo. Eine Minute später machte jedoch etwas Klick in ihrem Gehirn. „Warte mal… Carter? Ist deine Schwester zufällig Sam Carter?"

„Ja, woher weißt du das?", fragte Jack verwundert.

„Ich habe mal mit ihr gearbeitet", antwortete Jo mit einem seltsamen Schimmer in den Augen und der Andeutung eines selbstzufriedenen Grinsens auf dem Gesicht. „Also, da das alles streng geheim ist, weißt du nicht was sie tatsächlich tut, oder?"

„Naja, sie sagt immer sie arbeitet mit _Weltraum-Radar-Telemetrie_. Es ist allerdings ziemlich offensichtlich, dass das nur Tarnung ist." Jack schwieg für einen Moment, bevor ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Aw, du weißt was sie macht, oder Jo?"

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen hatte sich nun vollständig auf Jos Gesicht ausgebreitet. „Yep."

„Und du wirst es mir nicht sagen, hab ich Recht?", entgegnete Jack missmutig.

„Nein."

--------------------

Als Jack Carter aus seinem Jeep gestiegen war, lief er eilig durch die Fordertüren des größten Arbeitgebers in Eureka, Global Dynamics. Nachdem er den wie immer unangenehmen Netzhautscanner hinter sich gelassen hatte, eilte er die Treppe hinauf auf der Suche nach Verbindungsbeauftragen des Verteidigungsministeriums für Eureka und Global, Dr. Allison Blake. Er ließ seinen Blick einige Momente lang über die Menge schweifen, bevor er seine Zielperson dabei entdeckte, wie sie die Lobby durchquerte.

„Allison! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", rief Jack, während er auf sie zu eilte.

„Carter? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja. Meine Schwester kommt morgen her, und so wie es aussieht habe ich nicht die nötig Sicherheitsfreigabe um zu wissen, was sie in Wirklichkeit tut!", beschwerte sich Jack.

„Oh. Ich dachte es wäre etwas Ernstes", meinte Allison abwesend. „Moment, du hast eine Schwester?"

„Spreche ich wirklich nie über sie?", fragte Jack verwundert. „Ja, ich habe eine Schwester. Sie arbeitet für die Air Force an einem ultra streng geheimen Project. Sie kommt morgen her um mich zu besuchen."

„Ist deine Schwester Sam Carter?", fragte Allison daraufhin geschockt.

„Na wunderbar, du kennst sie auch?", entgegnete Jack gleichermaßen geschockt.

„Nur ihrem Ruf nach. Wir waren beide zur gleichen Zeit im Pentagon stationiert, aber ich hatte nie das Privileg sie zu treffen", räumte Allison ein. „Sie ist eine Legende im Pentagon. Sie ist eine absolut brillante Astrophysikerin, die mit jeder veröffentlichten Theorie die Gesetze der Physik neu schreibt und sie lag bis jetzt immer richtig."

„Ja, das klingt nach Sam", gluckste er. „Sogar als wir noch Kinder waren, konnte ich nie verstehen wie sie dachte. Es war als würde sie immer ein größeres Bild sehen."

„Also, sie kommt morgen?", erkundigte sich Allison.

„Ja und ich würde echt gern wissen was sie tatsächlich macht, bevor sie hier ankommt. Vielleicht hätte ich dann einmal die Oberhand", meinte Jack aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind.

„Tut mir Leid, Carter. Diese Sicherheitsfreigabe kann ich dir nicht geben", antwortete ihm Allison mitfühlend. „Ich habe sie nicht einmal selbst. Da musst du dich mit Washington kurzschließen."

„Das werde ich tun", entgegnete er mürrisch, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro machte.

--------------------

„General O'Neills Büro? Hier ist Sheriff Jack Carter aus Eureka… Nein ich würde ungern… in der Leitung bleiben", sagte er in die Sprechmuschel des Telefons und ließ im selben Moment zum x-ten Mal seine Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Kein Glück?", erkundigte sich Jo von der anderen Seite des Büros.

„Du genießt das ein wenig zu sehr", gab Carter zurück ohne seinen Kopf wieder von der Tischplatte zu nehmen.

„Ja, hallo", sagte Jack in sein Telefon, als er hörte, wie die Musik verstummte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe schon den ganzen Tag Telefon Pingpong gespielt. Ich habe mit der Dienststelle der Air Force gesprochen, dem Verteidigungsministerium, dann wieder mit der Air Force, mit der Homeland Security, _wieder_ zurück zur Air Force, und jetzt spreche ich mit Ihnen. Ich habe bereits die höchste Sicherheitsfreigabe, die es gibt und ich will nur wissen, was meine Schwester eigentlich tut. Hallo? Hallo? Oh, Sie sind noch dran, gut… Nein ich kann nicht warten. Ich muss es heute noch wissen. Ich habe die nötige Freigabe, ich brauche nur die Zustimmung des Generals… Was? Der General ist im Urlaub? Gibt es keine Möglichkeit ihn zu erreichen?... In Ordnung, vielen Dank, dass Sie ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Hoffentlich meldet er sich heute noch bei Ihnen, damit ich alles heute Abend noch über die Bühne bringen kann. Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

„Sieht so aus, als würdest du es nicht herausfinden, bevor sie hier ist", ärgerte ihn Jo.

„Oh, geh und putz deine Waffen oder mach sonst irgendwas!", antwortete Jack genervt.

tbc.

* * *

Die Updates werden recht unregelmäßig sein, weil ich nicht genau weiß, wann ich dazu komme das nächste Kapitel zu übersetzen. Kann ganz schnell gehen, oder aber etwas dauern. LG


	2. Familientreffen

2. Family Reunion – Familientreffen

Summary: Es ist Zeit für ein Familientreffen. Die Geheimnisse werden langsam gelüftet. Nur nicht die Geheimnisse, die Sheriff Carter erwartet hatte…

---------------------

Als er am folgenden Tag am Flughafen in der nächsten Stadt ankam, um seine Schwester abzuholen, war Jack ziemlich überrascht als er feststellte, dass er nicht die einzige Person aus Eureka war, die auf die Ankunft des Flugzeugs wartete.

„Allison! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich bin hier als Verbindungsperson des Verteidigungsministeriums um unsere bedeutenden Gäste Willkommen zu heißen", antwortete sie.

„Warum schickt das Verteidigungsministerium… Warte, hast du Gäste gesagt? Plural? Also wie in mehr als ein Gast?", stotterte er.

„Ja, Gäste", bestätigte sie ihm. „Es gab so etwas wie eine kleine organisatorische Umverteilung im Pentagon und wir haben einen neuen militärischen Aufseher bekommen. Er kommt auch mit diesem Flug."

„Oh", war alles was Jack darauf erwiderte. „Schau, da kommen sie!"

Jack und Allison beobachteten wie die Menge das Flugzeug verließ und den Korridor entlang kam. Vorne weg gingen zwei Personen in dunklen, blauen Uniformen. Jack erkannte die blonde Frau mit dem strahlenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sofort. Er wusste nicht wer der größere Mann neben ihr war, aber aufgrund seines Verhaltens war sich Jack sicher, dass sich die beiden Offiziere sich sehr gut kannten.

„Sam!", rief Jack seiner Schwester zu und sie kam auf ihn zu.

„Jack! Es tut so gut dich wieder zu sehen!", antwortete sie und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Der Sheriff bemerkte wie der Kopf des anderen Mannes nach oben ruckte, als sie seinen Namen sagte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken löste Jack einen Arm, während er den anderen noch ein paar Momente länger um ihre Schultern liegen ließ. „Sam, darf ich dir Dr. Allison Blake vorstellen. Sie ist die Verbindungsperson zwischen dem Verteidigungsministerium und Eureka und ein großer Fan von dir. Allie, das ist meine Schwester, Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter."

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Blake", begrüßte Sam sie und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Aber bitte, nennen Sie mich Allison", antwortete sie.

„Und bitte, sagen Sie Sam zu mir. Jack, Allison, ich darf euch Major General Jack O'Neill vorstellen."

„General", sagte Allison und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Doktor", entgegnete O'Neill.

„General O'Neill", sagte Jack und streckte ebenfalls seine Hand aus. „Moment, General O'Neill? Vom Pentagon?"

„Ja, aber sicher doch", bestätigte er.

Jack Carter seufzte frustriert. „Ich habe den ganzen gestrigen Tag versucht Sie ans Telefon zu bekommen!"

Als er die anderen drei Mitglieder der kleinen Runde selbstgefällig grinsen sah, konnte er eins und eins zusammenzählen. „Oh, ihr wusstet alle davon, hab ich Recht? Ihr habt mich reingelegt! Oh, dafür werdet ihr bezahlen", warnte er. „Nun ja, Sie vielleicht nicht General. Ich kenne Sie ja noch nicht."

„Nennen Sie mich Jack", bat O'Neill ihn inständig.

„Mich auch. Ich meine, Sie können mich auch Jack nennen", erwiderte der Sheriff.

„Nun, ich hasse es wirklich diesen wunderbaren Moment vorantreiben zu müssen, aber wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen", bemerkte Allison. „General, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, ich kann auf dem Weg zurück zu unserem Ziel damit anfangen Sie über die Details bezüglich Ihrer Aufgaben hier zu informieren."

„Ah, der Papierkrieg fängt also jetzt schon an", begann O'Neill trocken.

Mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln, sprach Allison weiter. „Sam, ich bin sicher, Sie wollen mit Ihrem Bruder zusammen fahren. Wir könnten uns gegen Mittag im Café Diem zum Essen treffen."

„Hört sich gut an. Wir treffen euch dort", stimmte der Sheriff zu, als sich ihre Wege trennten.

--------------------

„Also, Sam, darf ich jetzt endlich erfahren was du tatsächlich machst?", fragte Jack, als er in seinen Wagen stieg und in Richtung Eureka fuhr.

„Nein", antwortete sie mit einem schadenfrohen Ton in ihrer Stimme und einem neckenden Schimmer in ihren Augen.

„Und warum nicht?", wollte er wissen.

„Jack und ich hatten geplant es dir und Zoe heute Abend zu sagen", erklärte sie.

Jacks aufgestauter, gerechtfertigter Entrüstung ging mit einem Mal die Luft aus. „Oh. Naja, ich denke so lang kann ich warten", willigte er ein. „Also, was hast du das ganze letzte Jahr so getrieben?"

„Das unterliegt der Geheimhaltung", antwortete Sam ohne darüber nachzudenken. Als sie seinen Schmollmund bemerkte, wurde ihr klar, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich war für ein Jahr auf einem Einsatz, außerhalb. Heute Abend erzähle ich mehr darüber."

„Kannst du mir nicht einen Tipp geben?", versuchte er sie zu überreden.

„Nicht wirklich. Tut mir leid. Alles was ich sage ist, dass es nicht von dieser Welt war", zog sie ihn auf. „Was ist mit dir? Wie war dein erstes Jahr in Eureka?"

„Verrückt! Du würdest es nicht für möglich halten in was für Schwierigkeiten sich einige dieser Wissenschaftler bringen!", bemerkte Jack.

„Wollen wir wetten?", hielt Sam dagegen.

„Oh, natürlich. Schon klar. Du bist eine von ihnen. Verräter", grummelte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Ich bin nicht diejenige, die den Ärger verursacht. Naja, zumindest normalerweise nicht. Ich muss ihn nur hinterher beseitigen", entgegnete Sam. „Genau wie damals, als wir noch Kinder waren. Ich hab dich immer aus dem einen oder anderen Schlamassel heraus gezogen."

„Hey, das ist unfair! Du warst auch nicht gerade das was man nie in Schwierigkeiten nennt", konterte er.

„Ja, aber ich war süß", schoss sie zurück.

„Oh, das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie!", protestierte Jack. „Wie auch immer, jetzt bin ich derjenige, der das ganze Chaos wieder aufräumt und nicht der, der es verursacht."

„Was zum Beispiel?", erkundigte sich Sam.

„Also, ein paar der Highlights, die mir gerade einfallen: Ich musste mich mit mehreren Zusammenbrüchen des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums auseinander setzen; einem Klone; und mit SARAH, der künstlichen Intelligenz, die mein Haus kontrolliert, die mehrere der wichtigsten Leute in Eureka, mich eingeschlossen, als Geiseln hielt. Ich habe die mögliche nukleare Vernichtung des ganzen Planeten abgewendet, mich mit einer Armee sich selbst replizierender Roboter herumgeschlagen, und habe mehrere schwer bewaffnete Leute, darunter meinen Deputy Jo unter Kontrolle gebracht, die aufgrund eines stimmungsändernden Satellitensignals unter paranoiden Wohnvorstellungen litten und glaubten, dass Eureka von Außerirdischen übernommen wurde", leierte er herunter. „Was ich persönlich ausgesprochen lächerlich finde, da Außerirdische nicht existieren, nicht wahr?"

Er lachte und sah zu Sam hinüber. Doch anstatt mit ihm zu lachen, sah sie ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Ich kann das zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder bestätigen noch abstreiten", sicherte sie sich ab.

„Großartig, noch mehr Stoff für meine Albträume!", stöhnte er.

„Sind wir ein wenig ausländerfeindlich, Jack?", neckte sie.

„Wenn das dasselbe ist wie Todesangst vor Außerirdischen, die dir das Gehirn raussaugen wollen, dann kannst du drauf wetten, dass ich das bin", antwortete er. Das Geräusch von Sams Lachen, hellte seine Miene allerdings wieder auf und ließ ihn ebenfalls leise lachen.

„Also, das klingt nach einer anstrengenden Woche dort wo ich arbeite", erzählte sie ihm.

„WOCHE!" Jack schnappte nach Luft und drehte den Kopf zu seiner Schwester, um die wieder anzusehen. Als er den Schalk in ihren Augen blitzen sah, wusste er, dass sie nur versuchte ihn aufzuziehen. „Also das waren die Highlights der letzten sechs Monate. Naja, in dieser Zeitlinie jedenfalls."

Sam legte ihren Kopf schief. „Oh? Du hast auch Erfahrung mit alternativen Zeitlinien?"

Jack nickte traurig, als er sich an die Zukunft erinnerte, die er zurückgelassen hatte um das Universum zu retten. Schon wieder. „Ja. Ich musste einen Riss im Raum-Zeit Gefüge reparieren und den entropischen Zusammenbruch des ganzen Universums verhindern. Jetzt muss ich mich mit einem Paradoxon auseinandersetzen zwischen dem, was ich passieren sah und dem, was ich jetzt sehe. Es gibt nicht einen mit dem ich darüber reden könnte. Der einzige, der sonst noch über dieses ganze Zeitreise-Ding bescheid weiß ist Dr. Henry Deacon, und er ist derjenige, der schuld daran ist, dass ich in diesem ganzen Schlamassel stecke."

„Raum-Zeit-Gefüge? Entropischer Zusammenbruch? Wir machen doch noch einen Quantenphysiker aus dir", zog Sam ihn auf. Als Jack nicht lachte und auch nicht zu einer schlagfertigen Erwiderung ansetzte, nahm sich Sam einen Moment Zeit ihn eingehender zu mustern. Er war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken."

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

„Was?", fragte er, als er wieder zurück in die Realität kam. „Oh, tut mir leid. Ich glaube ich bin einen Moment in dem Ganzen hängen geblieben. Es ist nur so schwierig; ein Leben gesehen zu haben, das jetzt vermutlich nie eintreten wird. Ich meine, allein das Wissen, dass diese andere Zeitlinie existierte und die kaum wahrnehmbaren Unterschiede in den Ereignissen zu sehen, könnte ausreichen um zu verhindern, das diese Ereignisse in dieser Zeitlinie je eintreten, nicht wahr? Es ist ziemlich viel auf einmal, besonders für mich."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Sam einfühlsam.

„Wie kannst du das verstehen?", fragte Jack bitter.

„Nun ja, sagen wir es einmal so, ich hab selbst ein paar Erfahrungen mit temporalen Anomalien gemacht", gab sie zu. „Ich hab Dinge gesehen, die du nicht glauben würdest, selbst jetzt nicht. Es mag sich anfühlen als ob man dich ins kalte Wasser geworfen hätte seit du für die Wissenschafter in Eureka den Babysitter spielen musst, aber sie sind nicht die einzigen, die Katastrophen herbeiführen können, die das ganze Universum betreffen."

„So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht", seufzte Jack. „Ich definiere nur den Begriff merkwürdig jeden Tag neu."

„Und was ist mit dir und Allison?", wollte Sam wissen, nachdem sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte das Thema zu wechseln. Als Jack zusammenzuckte, verband sie die beiden Punkte mit Hyperlichtgeschwindigkeit. „Du hattest in der anderen Zeitlinie ein Leben mit ihr, oder?"

Jack stöhnte. „Bin ich so durchschaubar?"

„Ich kenne dich dein ganzes Leben lang", zeigte Sam auf. „Man kann es dir förmlich ansehen. Wenn ihr beiden zusammen seid, symbolisiert deine ganze Körpersprache große Vertrautheit mit ihr und zur selben Zeit bist du nervöse und angespannt. Dein Gesicht ist eine gut verschlossene Maske, aber deine Augen verraten dich. Das haben sie schon immer."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass du nicht in meiner Pokerrunde bist", scherzte Jack halbherzig. „Nun ja, nicht dass ich hier eine Pokerrunde hätte. Die meisten der ortsansässigen Personen sind ein bisschen – wie kann ich das freundlich formulieren – unbeholfen in ihrem sozialen Umgang. Sie würden wahrscheinlich darauf bestehen mit irgendwelchen virtuellen Karten zu spielen. Ich wette es würde genauso enden wie das Baseball Debakel…"

„Ernsthaft Jack, rede mit mir", bat Sam eindringlich. „Ich verspreche dir es wird dieses Auto nicht verlassen. Ich bin gut darin Dinge für mich zu behalten."

„Ich habe Erinnerungen an die nächsten vier Jahre meines Lebens. Henry hat einen Tachyonen Beschleuniger benutzt und eine räumliche Spalte geschaffen. Ich musste sie dazu benutzen meinen eigenen Verstand in der Zeit zurück zu schicken, um eine temporale Anomalie zu verhindern, die die Zerstörung des ganzen Universums zur Folge gehabt hätte. Auf diese Weise musste ich meinen besten Freund davon anhalten das Leben seiner Freundin zu retten und zulassen, dass sie bei einem Unfall im Labor starb. Außerdem habe ich meine Zukunft verloren, in der ich mit Allison verheiratet war. Wir erwarteten sogar ein Baby. Ich hab dabei zugesehen wie Zoe die Kurve gekriegt hat und bei ihrem Abschluss die Festrede gehalten hat. Der Autismus von Kevin, Allisons Sohn, wurde geheilt. Aber jetzt, nach den ganzen Änderungen weiß ich nicht ob irgendetwas davon je passieren wird", erzählte Jack die ganze Wahrheit. „Mann, es hat gut getan, das alles mal raus zu lassen."

„Wow. Das ist… wow", stotterte Sam unzusammenhängend. Das erste Mal seit Jahren war sie komplett sprachlos.

„Ich weiß. Ein bisschen viel das Ganze, oder?", lachte Jack.

„Ja", stimmte Sam zu. „Es ist eine Sache zu sehen wie ein paar Änderungen in deiner Vergangenheit dein Leben hätten verändern können. Aber es ist eine ganz andere Geschichte wenn du derjenige bist, der dieses andere Leben tatsächlich gelebt hat."

Sie verbrachten einige Minuten schweigend, jeder damit beschäftig die Situation zu verdauen.

„Also, was wirst du unternehmen?", fragte Sam schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Dinge langsam angehen lassen um sie nicht zu verschrecken, denke ich. Trotzdem ist es schwer", gab Jack zu. „Ich weiß was wir damals zusammen hatten und ich will es wieder haben. Oder ist es später, anstatt damals, immerhin ist das, an was ich mich erinnere, noch nicht passiert, oder?"

„Hm", murmelte Sam. Sie begann in ihrem Kopf ein paar Szenarien durchzuspielen und nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte sie eine Erleuchtung.

Als Jack den Kopf zu ihr drehte, sah er, dass sie _den Blick _in ihren Augen hatte. „Oh oh. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, wolltest du uns unser eigenes Raumschiff bauen. Das Mal davor wolltest du unser eigenes Bier brauen und hast dabei den Geräteschuppen in die Luft gejagt. Und nicht zu vergessen das eine Mal, als du beschlossen hast eine Motor an die Zehngangschaltung deines Fahrrades anzuschließen."

„Oh, glaub mir, meine brillanten Ideen haben sich seit damals um einiges gesteigert", kündigte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an, das eine ganze Stadt mehrere Tage lang mit Licht hätte versorgen können.

„Ich hab keine Wahl bei dem Ganzen, oder wie sieht es aus?", fragte Jack schicksalsergeben.

„Nein. Also, wir werden folgendes machen…"

tbc.


End file.
